


Girl SPACE Friends, Girlfriends, Boyfriends, and Tuna

by archangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Castiel, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Owner Dean, Possessive Castiel, You're gonna die of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelcastiel/pseuds/archangelcastiel
Summary: Based on this video: https://www.instagram.com/p/BV6OkHmDik4/Dean goes home and misintroduces Jo to his catboy. This fluff is a product of my sleep-in Saturdays. Also, my first published fic on Ao3.





	Girl SPACE Friends, Girlfriends, Boyfriends, and Tuna

Dean fumbles for the keys as Jo shuffles behind him. The snow has started falling, and thank God they were both allowed to go home early. He smiles as the lock clicks open.

Predictably, his companion-slash-bestfriend-slash-cuddlebuddy is in the foyer to greet him.

"Heya, Cas. This is Jo, my girl SPACE friend", Dean laughingly says as he and the long-haired female entered the house.

A multitude of alarms raised in Cas the catboy's head, a string of WHAT NO NO NO DEAN DEAN DEAN MINE MINE MINE as he forced himself up to his full height, trying to make himself look intimidating as he gave Jo the most intense stare-down he could pull off.

Dean sees the look of panic in his catboy's eyes and he's an evil, evil person because all he could think of is that Cas is so fucking cute when he's all possessive like that. He belatedly remembers that Cas rarely interacts with people and is generally an asshole cat to visitors, and so had no idea of the difference between "girlfriend" and "girl friend". If this goes on, Dean would either sleep alone tonight or spend the night with a furry tail slapping his face.

"A friend, Cas, just a friend, buddy," Dean quickly amends. 

Cas turns those big blue eyes at him and tilts his head, at which point Jo squeals, rushes past Dean, and all but glomps Cas into a hug. Said blue eyes turn even bigger, now with something akin to "Help me, Dean!" so palpable that Dean could almost hear it.

"He's so cute!" Jo says, hand going up to scratch Cas behind the ears. Despite his mistrust, Cas melts, leaning into Jo. Jo smells nice, and she seems to actually like catboys (unlike those other people Dean brought home---which Dean made sure not to talk to anymore), so Cas lets her off the hook this time. If she really likes catboys, and Cas, next time she would bring catnip. 

He's still glaring at Dean, though. 

"Heh, you hungry, buddy? Jo's gonna make us some world-class tuna dish," Dean says smiling nervously.

"Yep, Cas. I owe him for introducing me to my girlfriend Charlie, so I promised to cook for his 'amazing boyfriend'. As it happens, seafoods are my specialty."

Cas squints. All this talk of girlfriends and boyfriends is confusing, and only gets him annoyed again. Dean senses it and sighs, walks over, pulls Cas to his chest, and plants a loud kiss on Cas' pouting lips.

"It's you, idiot. You're my boyfriend," Dean says, rolling his eyes.

"GROSS, DEAN," Jo says, playfully kicking Dean in the ass. Both move on to the kitchen, bantering all the way.

Castiel the asshole catboy was left standing there, stunned beyond words. 

~Later that evening, alone together at last, with a bellyful of the most exquisite tuna dish he's ever eaten, Cas straddles Dean as the credits to Dr. Sexy rolled in the background.

"Boyfriend?" he asks shyly, eyes darting to the side, then to Dean's green, green eyes.

"Boyfriend," Dean confirms, laughing as Cas squeals happily and peppers his face with tiny licks and kisses.

THE END


End file.
